The Hatred We Love
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Blaise has sworn revenge on the Dark Lord for killing his family, will an unexpected, unavoidable, twist of fate chnge his goal? Or will it push him over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

********************************************  
This is a dedication to panictowel! Thank you for reviewing and setting my muse on fire! Chapters will be short but the wait for new ones won't be long. General warnings apply. Charcters are not mine. And Sirius is a sexy arse, but we all knew that didn't we? *winks* Let me know what you think! **

**Mistress Slytherin  
********************************************

"Mum, Dad- please tell me this is a joke." Ron said eyes wide face unnaturally pale. His parents looked at each other with equal looks of worry- it was after all the first he had spoken in an hour. But really, could anyone blame him? What kind of bloke eagerly anticipating breakfast (which is a _very_ important meal) _wouldn't _freeze at the bottom of the stairs and gape like a fish at the sight of one of his enemies calmly sipping tea? Really! Despite his stomach's growling Ron found that he couldn't move…the idea was, was, j-just impossible!

"Ron sit down and get your breakfast." His mother said solving the problem the way she seemed to solve all problems- by feeding people. Obediently though hesitantly he edged towards his seat and sat down and shoved a sausage into his mouth simply to give himself something to do. Moments later Ron heard the floo flare to life and watched in awe as headmaster Dumbledore entered the room. He became increasingly aware of the fact that he was still in his threadbare pajamas.

"Ah good morning Mr. Weasley!" The eccentric headmaster chirped.

"Ah! Albus!" His mother fretted smoothing out her wrinkled apron. "Can I get you some tea?" She worried. The headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily.

"That would be wonderful Molly!" He sang. Ron watched as a hand settled on Blaise Zabini's shoulder which immediately stiffened.

"Headmaster." The boy said with barley concealed distaste unaware that he had set his cup down just a _bit_ too hard. The headmaster chose to remain oblivious.

"How are you?" He asked his tone asking more than what his words suggested.

"_Fine_ headmaster." The Italian boy hissed through his clenched teeth. "Have you found them?" He demanded. Ron scowled. How dare he talk to the headmaster like that! Dumbledore sighed and removed his hand as he sat down on one of the crude wooden chairs accepting a steaming cup of tea from a rather flustered Molly Weasley. A long silence filled the room making Ron nervous as he watched the Slytherin's shoulders slowly sag. "So their dead." Blaise said sounding choked. The headmaster slowly nodded his head.

"Oh dear!" Molly said immediately going into what the twins had so fondly termed 'mother-mode' rushing over and attempting to hug Blaise. Blaise hissed and jumped out of his chair putting distance between them.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted his eyes glinting angrily. Dumbledore sighed into his tea cup.

"Now Mr. Zabini," He chided. "She was only trying-"

"To _help_?" The Slytherin growled angrily shaking his head before storming out the back door. The headmaster's shoulders sagged and Molly silently wiped tears away with her apron. Ron looked at them confusedly just as Pig flew through the window and tumbled onto his plate. He scowled at the bird absently untying the news paper from the fluttering creatures' limb only to freeze at the headline.

_**Zabini Family Found Dead! Sole Survivor in hiding!**_

Ron blinked owlishly at the news paper for a moment before promptly falling out of his chair in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************  
The usual warnings apply. Tell me what you think!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
************************************************

The Order of the Phoenix glared uneasily at their newest member…he was a Slytherin whose family had been known supporters of you-know-who…why was he here again? Oh right-Dumbledore. Moody especially seemed to be watching the youth hand on his wand, string of garlic around his neck. Blaise took no notice of the wary looks he was receiving; in fact it seemed as if the boy hadn't even realized where he was. Dark circles sagged under sapphire blue eyes that seemed to have lost their shine, dull raven colored hair lay listlessly about his shoulders, and pale skin appeared almost waxy in the dim lighting. Sirius glared at the boy, from what Harry had told him the kid was a real prat. He couldn't stand having the boy know anything about well _anything_ let alone be in _his_ house! He sneered at the blank looking face that was sure to be hiding something sly and devious.

"I don't like it Albus." Moody ground out. The headmaster looked at him disappointedly, though many Order members nodded their heads in agreement with the ex-Auror. A snort drew their attention to Blaise who was sneering at them all showing his- holy fuck! _Fangs!?_ The kid had bloody _fangs!_ Sirius fell out of his chair.

"A _vampire_ Albus!" He shouted. "You let a bloody _vampire _into my house!" Well, at least Moody's newest fashion made sense now…a low growl made him look at Snape.

"Coming from the man whose friends with a werewolf?" The portions master countered with narrowed eyes. Sirius paled and turned guiltily to his best friend who seemed to be doing his best not to look hurt.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Remmy." He said remorsefully. Remus' lips tightened into a thin line.

"Of course padfoot, because a vampire is a different _dark_ creature who most definitely has _complete_ control over their genetics and must _want_ to be the way they are, it makes _total_ sense." Remus said quietly, his own sneer growing. Sirius groaned and glared at the vampire.

"This is all your fault!" He said childishly surprised to see the boy shrink back a look of pure horror crossing his features before he bolted from the room. Sirius looked around in confusion before looking at the headmaster who was looking at him with disappointment clearly written in his features. "What did I say?" He asked owlishly. The headmaster sighed.

"Sirius, do you know _why_ the Zabini family was annihilated?" He asked. Sirius shook his head slowly and the headmaster nodded turning to the rest of the group. "Blaise came to me before the school term let out." He sighed. "He had found some rather _sensitive_ information on the dark lord which convinced him to turn away from the dark." He took a deep breath. "He managed to convince his family to turn away as well, but somehow the dark lord learned of this, and well you've read what happened in the papers." The room was silent accept for the ticking of the clock on the wall.

"He blames himself." Remus said unnecessarily. The headmaster nodded.

"He came to me to ask for asylum for his family." Albus continued. "But we were too late." Remus glared at Sirius who intern became irritated.

"But he was going to be a death eater!" He whined. "Why would any one-"

"Because we are part vampires." Blaise said glaring at the headmaster angrily. "I don't recall giving you permission to psychologically evaluate me headmaster, nor do I recall giving you permission to tell strangers of my greatest blunder." The headmaster looked at him coolly.

"Nor did you forbid me to do so." He said. Blaise sneered letting his fangs glint in the light.

"From now on I would appreciate it if you kept _my_ personal business just that. _Personal._" The headmaster nodded his head.

"Wait what do you mean you joined because you're part vampires?" Sirius asked confused. Blaise ignored him and continued to glare at the headmaster. Remus sighed beside him.

"You've seen how he is treated Sirius, in fact you've taken a part in it." He said slightly bitterly. "Magical creatures are treated horribly in this world." He continued. "Beaten, cursed, turned into sex toys-the list goes on." He sighed and wiped his hand down his face. "There is no one to turn to for help, or comfort in a world that despises you for what you are, wouldn't you take a hand that offers to lift you up?" He asked. "Who offers to free you from a world that hates you for something you had no control over?" Sirius looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"Moony…" He whispered. Clapping was heard and every one turned to look at Blaise who was grinning slightly.

"Such a lovely speech Professor, I'm sure it will win wizengamot for sure!" He jeered before his face turned falsely pitying. "Except for the fact that most of them own some of _my_ family members as pets!" His face turned into a sneer as he looked around the room. "Don't pity us you fools, we hate that above all." He shook his head. "My great grandfather mated with a vampire unknowing of the world he would be entering. Upon realizing what he had done he sought help from a friend- or someone he at least thought he could trust."

"Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said quietly. Blaise nodded jerkily.

"My family has…_had_ trusted him since then, but as I've told you headmaster…" He trailed off. The headmaster nodded.

"The information." Blaise nodded his head. The headmaster sighed and turned back to the Order. "The information he has given me has shed a new light on this war, Blaise has also been able to get me potential battle plans and sworn his life to defeating the dark lord. _No one_" He paused looking directly at Sirius. "is to harm him in any way."

"You make me sound so noble." Blaise sneered. The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"That is because you have done something to merit being noble." He said wisely. Blaise snorted.

"Right headmaster." He said. "It was completely noble of me to trade information for the safety of my family, just as it is noble for me to join your crusade so that I can avenge my family." He said sarcastically. Snape snorted beside him but the headmaster simply smiled.

"Very noble indeed." Albus said eyes twinkling. Blaise shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked.

"That depends boy." Moody said with narrowed eyes. "Your whole story sounds suspicious to me." His swiveling blue eye moved to Albus while his human eye stayed trained on Blaise. "What if he's conspiring against us?" He said. "He might be runnin' back to his death eater mate with information the moment we turn our backs!" The headmaster shook his head.

"He doesn't have a mate." He said startled by the growl that filled the room.

"My mate is not a death eater!" Blaise ground out his eyes rapidly turning red. Every head turned towards him and the headmaster narrowed his eyes.

"You told me you hadn't found your mate yet." He said suspiciously. Blaise looked away glaring at the carpet.

"That's because I hadn't found him when I told you." He said.

"So you _have _found him then?" The headmaster prodded. Blaise nodded jerkily.

"Don't worry it won't be a problem headmaster, but my time has been shortened drastically." Albus furrowed his brows.

"Why?" He asked bewildered. Blaise chuckled.

"He wouldn't accept me, and now that I've found him the thirst has awakened. I doubt any one in this room would be willing to make a donation except perhaps Lupin, but then I can't drink his blood until at least a year after the thirst has awakened so I'm pretty much stuck." He rambled bitterly. The room looked at him with wide eyes, but Dumbledore was thoughtful.

"Who is he?" The headmaster asked. Blaise glared at him.

"It would make my mate unhappy to know." He said firmly. "I have three months at the most." He prompted. Sirius looked around the room confused.

"I'm lost." He said bluntly. "What does having a mate have to do with anything? Can't you just go to some bar and drink some sad blokes blood? And what's this about your thirst awakening?" He asked. Remus sighed beside him.

"Why didn't you ever pay attention in school?" Remus said rubbing his eyes. "Vampires have mates, some one who can satisfy their thirst so that they don't go on a blood lust and kill every one." Sirius nodded. "Those who aren't turned but are born from a vampire don't drink blood until they find their mate or are forcefully mated, that's what he meant by his thirst awakening."

"Why does he only have three months?" Sirius asked tilting his head to the side.

"Because without my mate providing me blood I will starve until I am unable to sustain myself or control the bloodlust, someone will have to shoot me down, I estimate three months before I begin loosing control." Blaise said with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. Sirius looked even more confused.

"Can't you just find someone else and drink _their _blood?" Blaise laughed.

"Become someone's sex-slave?" He hissed. "Because that's what I'd have to do, I'd have to mate with someone else." He shook his head.

"But it can be done? I mean surely there's someone that would be willing to do that who wouldn't hurt you right?" Blaise scoffed.

"The ritual is dark and taints the soul; I did not leave one monster to become another's slave." He sighed. "And I'd rather die than follow someone around like a lovesick puppy always begging for attention." He sneered.

"Blaise who is your mate." Dumbledore said forcefully. "I'm sure they would be willing to-"

"Headmaster my mate hates me." Blaise said his voice tight and his face pained. "He hates everything I am, I'll not force myself on him or become a burden to him end of discussion." He took a deep breath. "Just let me die in peace." He ground out. Snape growled slightly from beside him, Blaise glared at the professor. "Don't you dare." He hissed- Severus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And why shouldn't he accept you." He said silkily. "You are beautiful, intelligent and apparently noble." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Why shouldn't you accept him- Black?" He said turning to Sirius with an incredulous expression.


	3. Chapter 3

*******************************************  
I am having so much fun with this plot! General warnings apply! I am also desperatly trying to follow the general timeline of the actual books but if I mess up please point it out!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*******************************************

Blaise gasped and faster than anyone could see tackled Snape to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted punching his professor square in the nose eliciting a sickening crunch. "I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!" The Order watched on in shock unable to move. Sirius simply sat eyes wide and mouth hanging open, slowly he turned to Remus who looked at him calmly and rose an eyebrow at him.

…_Magical creatures are treated horribly in this world…_

…_Beaten…cursed…turned into sex toys…_

…_There is no one to turn to for help…_

… _is no one to turn to for help…_

… _to turn to for help…_

…_to turn to for help…_

_Why does he only have three months?_

…_without my mate providing me blood I will starve until I am unable to sustain myself_

…_someone will have to shoot me down…_

The Order watched with wide eyes as Sirius stood and slowly moved over to the enraged part vampire.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Blaise sneered forcefully pulling his professor's sleeve up and exposing the dark mark. "You're just like _them_!" He hissed. Blaise froze at the look on his professor's bloodied face, the look of self-loathing that he had been accustomed to seeing in the mirror these days. Abruptly he stood stumbling back in horror. "I-I didn't- I!" A hoarse sob broke through and past his lips causing him to clap his hand over his mouth in humiliation. "I didn't mean it!" He said bowing his head so that the others couldn't see his tears. "My fault!" He cried out unable to contain his guilt. "E-Everything is my fault!" He backed up a step only to go rigid when he felt a strong chest behind him. Arms closed around him and immediately his tremors subsided.

"Calm yourself." Sirius whispered. Blaise calmed and wiped his tears away briskly.

"How disgraceful." He muttered. Sirius chuckled.

"My mother would say the same thing." Blaise slowly turned around so that he was facing his mate with a mask of indifference.

"Why are you holding me?" He asked. "You hate me."

"You need me."

"You don't have to."

"You need me." Blaise glared at him.

"I don't need your Gryffindor sense of righteousness Black, I am quite happy to die, though I would like to slit a few death eater throats before then." Sirius sighed.

"You need me." He repeated. Blaise glared and Sirius scowled. "Do you really think Remmy would ever talk to me again if I didn't do this?" Blaise stiffened in his arms and looked over his shoulder at the werewolf.

"You would force your friend to rape someone?" He asked, Remus blanched and he rose an eyebrow. "Simply because he is my mate does not mean I like him." He said nose in the air. "And it is clear that he doesn't like me either. To do this would mean rape for us both." He tugged himself out of Sirius' arms and stepped away. "I am not a rapist." He said before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

"I-I'm sorry Siri." Remus said hanging his head. Sirius frowned still looking at the vacant doorway and wondering why his arms tingled pleasantly. He shook his head.

"It's ok Moon, I honestly hadn't thought of it that way." Snape snorted from the ground having fixed his nose with a quick spell.

"What you think you're so perfect that he'd simply swoon into your arms?" He snarked. Sirius glared at him.

"At least he got a good hit in Snivlepants." He jibed. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Resorting to nicknames Black? Perhaps _that's_ why he didn't want you; he's half your age and twice as mature. Who'd want to baby-sit an adult?" Sirius turned furiously only to find the space where Snape had stood was empty and a familiar black robe was fluttering out the door. That _stung_. Even though it came from Snape, Sirius couldn't help but feel the sting from it.

"I believe it's best to call this meeting to an end." The headmaster said tiredly.


	4. Chapter 4

************************************************  
Finally chapter of yummy-ness is here! Rated M for a reason kiddies! If you don't like don't read! None of the characters are mine!**

Mistress Slytherin  
**********************************************

Blaise stood to put his dishes in the sink only to duck. The Weasley's previously excited chatter quieted at the sight of a knife sticking out of their wall. Fear filled Blaise followed shortly after by rage. Before anyone could say anything he had jumped out the window and was chasing the death eater with uncanny speed. The bulky man fumbled with his shirt and Blaise narrowed his eyes expecting a weapon of some kind only to laugh at the crucifix clutched in the beefy hand.

"Sorry, wrong kind of vampire!" Blaise jeered cutting in front of the man so that he had to skid to a halt effectively loosing his balance and landing on his bottom. Blaise grinned gleefully and yanked the chain off the man's neck by the pendant. "That only works on turned vampires deary, what are they teaching in schools these days!?" He rustling in the bushes behind him distracted him for a moment, just long enough for the death eater to find his courage and a knife. Blaise choked in surprise as the knife was shoved through him from behind till he was sure it had poked out the front. He caught Moody's eyes and yanked out the blade sending blood cascading through the air as he turned. "You will regret that." He promised.

"Put the knife down vampire." Moody shouted. Blaise clenched his teeth together as blood soaked his clothing. Carelessly he dropped the knife.

"Perhaps I should turn you." He hissed lowly. "And then send you back to your master for a snack." He mused as the Aurors approached him. "But then…I'm not like you." He said as he turned and strode away, leaving the man to the Aurors. Pain wrenched through him as his body slowly knitted its self back together. He sighed in relief as the last of his wound faded away and made his way into the house unnoticed by the Weasley's who were apparently looking for him even though he was right there. He glanced at the knife in the wall unsurprised to see a warning note attached to it-they'd found him. He looked up at the Weasley's who seemed to have finally noticed him only to find pale faces all around. Just then the floo flared to life and the headmaster strode in.

"Ah, Blaise, I see you have been found." He said unnecessarily. Blaise rolled his eyes. "Of course, you do realize that you are covered in blood?" The headmaster said over his glasses. Blaise looked down almost surprised to find that he _was_ covered in blood. He looked up and grinned flashing his fangs.

"My own I assure you headmaster." He said watching Ronald Weasley hit the floor with a satisfying thump before handing him the note. The headmaster read it quickly, his face turning grave as he looked up at Blaise.

"You can no longer stay here." He said. Blaise nodded his head.

"I wouldn't have if you had told me to headmaster." Albus nodded his head and waved his wand. Seconds later the young vampire's trunk floated down the stairs.

"Follow me then." The headmaster prompted. Blaise nodded his head jerkily and followed the man into the fireplace. Seconds later he found himself back in Grimmauld Place- a place he had hoped he wouldn't be returning to so soon. It had only been two weeks since he had met his mate, two long, painful weeks. He shook his head trying to rid himself of some of the dizziness only to fall to his knees just as Sirius walked through the door. Voices became muddled as the dizziness increased, though he vaguely heard Sirius' shout and recognized his mate's arms catching him. His mate…

"Albus what's happened!" Sirius shouted concerned as he clutched the boy to his chest. The boy he had been trying hard not to think about…the boy who needed him yet refused him. Who felt perfect lying in his arms, though the blood that soaked the white dress shirt bellied that thought almost as soon as it occurred. The headmaster looked at him with raised eyebrows and a rather telling smile.

"Death eaters I'm afraid." He quipped. "No one was hurt besides him but his location is no longer safe." Sirius glared.

"Then he will stay here, now get Madam Pomphrey!" He said as he began to carry the younger man up the stairs unknowingly laying him into _his_ bed. Dumbledore followed cheerfully as if something secretly amused him which made Sirius seethe considering that Blaise was _bleeding_.

"That won't be necessary Sirius." Dumbledore said just as Sirius pulled the blood soaked shirt off to reveal a small line that was slowly fading to nothing.

"What…" Sirius asked confused as he traced a finger across the line not noticing the blue eyes slowly blinking open.

"Vampires have the tendency to heal themselves Sirius, I believe that the blood loss was what made him pass out- though the floo is a bit rough at times so that could have been a part of it." He said cheerfully. Sirius spun around glaring at the old man.

"You git!" He shouted. "I was really worried!"

"Were you now?" The headmaster said nonchalantly. Sirius growled lowly.

"Did you ever wonder where Draco got his veela blood?" He asked angrily. "From _my _side of the family! He's my mate too!" He froze at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Headmaster." Blaise said lowly. "I think you should leave now." The headmaster smiled brilliantly before turning and striding out of the room whistling as he shut the door. Sirius groaned when Blaise nuzzled his neck.

"Why…" Sirius asked breathily.

"Shut up." Blaise ordered before biting down groaning at the feeling of his teeth sliding through his mate's skin. Sirius moaned loudly and panted.

"Thought…that…was…supposed to…hurt." He managed as Blaise sucked greedily letting his hands wander over Sirius' chest tugging at the buttons while he fed. Finally satisfied he pulled back.

"Not for you." He said quietly. "In fact, I've heard that they can become quite addictive." He mumbled as he yanked off the rest of Sirius' shirt pausing when hands gripped his firmly.

"You don't want me." Sirius panted. "It's just the blood." Blaise growled lowly and pressed his erection against Sirius' lower back.

"Trust me, I want you." He said returning to his task as the hands around his loosened. Sirius could hardly believe what he was feeling as his pants were lowered followed shortly by his underwear. He watched Blaise undress with hungry eyes and licked his lips.

"But don't you think I'm…immature?" He asked as Blaise crawled on top of him. Blaise chuckled lowly before pressing kisses to his chest.

"Immature." He kissed the exposed collar bone lightly. "Bratty." He suckled on the hollow at the base of Sirius' neck. "Rude." He scraped his sharp teeth across a nipple making Sirius arch his back. "Mine." Blaise whispered his eyes dark as he soothed the nipple with his tongue before looking up. "Beautiful." He said reverently as he pressed his lips against Sirius' who groaned and deepened the kiss easily dominating Blaise with his quick tongue. Sirius smiled into the kiss and with a quick roll landed on top of the half vampire who gasped and panted prettily.

"Delicious." Sirius said claiming the soft lips in a kiss and plundering the young mouth with his tongue while his hands worked the lithe body into a frenzy.

"Ah! Sirius!" Blaise begged when the hand finally wrapped around his erection. Sirius sat back to survey his work, loving how the petal soft lips were swollen and parted, red like the flushed cheeks and blood tainted teeth. Blue eyes begged him as the smaller body twitched and convulsed under his ministrations until finally with a gasping shout Blaise came coating his stomach with his essence. Sirius growled possessively as he leaned forward and began to lick the smooth skin clean before leaning up and capturing the lax lips with his own coaxing them into motion. Blaise panted tiredly almost groaning at his returning erection as he tasted himself on Sirius' skilled tongue and pressed himself against the single finger that had begun tracing his entrance.

"You know that this means forever." Sirius said slipping his finger into the velvety heat eliciting a moan from his mate.

"You think…ah…I'd l-let you go so easily?" Blaise panted shifting his body to accept the second finger more easily. He gasped at the pain but thrust down when Sirius attempted to slide his fingers away. "I-It's ok." He hissed tossing his head back and spreading himself open as widely as he could despite the slight cramping in his thighs. A wicked grin showed it's self on Sirius' perfect lips.

"You like the pain." He said pressing long kisses to the pale neck and leaving behind a map of possessive red marks. Blaise shuddered and flexed silently begging for Sirius to continue. Sirius leaned over so that he was staring into the lust hazed eyes before quickly shoving a third finger into the hole relishing the way it tightened reflexively just as blue eyes widened with pain.

"Gods…" Blaise hissed narrowing his eyes at Sirius. "You- AH!" Fingers hammered into his prostate sending him arching off the bed. Sirius smirked.

"I what?" He teased.

"You-" He let out a low moan as the fingers slid teasingly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sirius fought back his arousal long enough to pull his fingers out and slick his erection, but one heated look from his mate who looked incredible sprawled out on _his_ bed panting and flushed because of _him_ and he lost all restraint. Placing himself between his mate's legs he pressed a lingering kiss onto the sweaty brow before pushing in. "AHHH-humph!" Sirius cut off the long pained cry with a ferocious kiss as he forced his way in. Blaise panted beneath him writhing and thrusting despite the pain trying to get more of his invading mate. Sirius groaned against the pliant lips when he finally reached home lying nestled in his lover's tight and almost unbearable heat.

"Never letting you go." Sirius whispered anxiously before sliding out and pushing in once more aiming for the small sack of sensitive nerves. He lost himself to the rhythmic thrusting only thinking when it involved the clenching muscles around him or the way the lithe legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper, pushing him further. A primal need took place of any other decisions driving him onwards with the help of the beautiful pleading noises that spilled recklessly from normally controlled lips. Blaise cried out unable to be ashamed of the complete submission he was showing as his magic swirled teasingly along both their bodies while mingling and merging with Sirius' darker more sinister magic. Without warning their eyes met just as Blaise's climax hit him climbing higher and drowning him in a surge of untamable pleasure as he screamed soundlessly. Sirius caught the pleasure soaked expression and marveled at it before the tight clenching around him threw him forcibly into oblivion.

"Sirius." He blinked his eyes open and stared blankly into the pale face above him. He was tempted to run his fingers through the tousled hair but a rather important question forced its way through his sleep fogged brain-

"What the fuck?!" He cried out as his memory returned to him. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him shutting himself away behind the mask he had created for himself. With immeasurable grace he stood and dressed himself facing away from his mate to hide what hurt and shame he couldn't hide.

"Shut your mouth you fool, you look stupid." He said yanking his shirt on with unnecessary force only to growl when he realized that it was stiff with dried blood. Arms wrapped around him and he went rigid.

"You can hate me and I can hate you…but not when we're like this." Sirius said his voice breathy as he tenderly kissed Blaise's neck making his heart tighten in his chest. He struggled, his heart longing to overrule his painfully logical mind, but even as he struggled he relaxed into the arms.

"I-It's not love." He said stubbornly. Sirius tightened his hold.

"Not yet." Blaise's heart stuttered to a stop.

_Yet…_

"Ok." Blaise agreed. Yet- gave him time. Yet- allowed him to come to terms that his mate hadn't rejected him. Yet- meant that there was a future. Slowly he turned in his mate's arms and pressed his face into the warm chest. Voices filled the house from below as the sound of the fireplace coming to life mingled with the sound of the front door opening. Blaise pulled away blushing and quickly searched his trunk for clothing.

"Shower's down the hall to the right." Sirius said before leaving the room. Blaise fought the urge to call him back and made his way to the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

********************************************  
Ok relationship problems abound in the next few chapters, but I promise you I am having fun with them so that usually means you (the reader) are in for a wild ride. Usual warnings apply! Let me know what you think!**

Mistress Slytherin  
******************************************

"That's the third disappearance this month!"

"Surely there must be something we can do-"

"He's getting powerful-"

"-the ministry refuses to help-" Sirius stood silently listening to the voices around him. The war was getting bad, but the minister refused to do anything about it denying the return of Voldemort. Harry was locked up at the Dursley's and from what he'd gathered had been denied contact with his friends. This whole thing was getting out of hand, and fear was prominent though the order tried to hide it. A scent caught his nose and his head shot up, his human mind wanted nothing more than to slap himself for the reaction, but his veela side made sure that the blue eyes met his. He looked pointedly at the place beside him and almost growled when his only response was a raised eyebrow before a haughty stride to the opposite side of the room was made. That little-

"Sirius?" He turned to find every one in the room looking at him.

"Huh?" He said unintelligently. Snape snorted and nodded at Blaise who chose to stand beside him instead of Sirius- his _mate_. The veela shifted restlessly at the edge of his mind but he squashed it down.

"I asked if you would find it acceptable for Mr. Zabini to stay here, since it is obvious he cannot return to school and finding a safe house would take time that could be used instead to save lives." Sirius nodded his head slowly as if not truly comprehending what the headmaster was saying- which in truth he wasn't, his veela was to busy purring contentedly at the thought of his mate living with him. A few members gave him odd looks though he couldn't blame them, a few hours ago he would have been yelling and screaming in anger.

"Headmaster…" Blaise said from his side of the room. The headmaster smiled benignly making him sigh.

"Sirius?" Remus said with a raised eyebrow and a glint in his eye. He gulped.

"Uh…yeah Remmy." He said meekly. Usually soft brown eyes turned amber for a split second reminding him how close it was to the full moon. Wait. Close to the full moon- meaning his senses were heightened. He groaned mentally.

"_Try_ to be cordial?" Remus said innocently, though the small smile on his lips betrayed the amusement he found in the situation. Sirius rubbed his face with his hands.

"Sure Remmsie, sure." He said through his fingers.

"Keep your guard up Blaise." Snape said from across the room. "Black is likely to stake you in your sleep." Sirius lowered his hands and growled lowly at the sight of the potions master's hand on his mate's shoulder. An elegant eyebrow rose. "Or worse." The silky voice said suggestively Sirius watched the hand slide down Blaise's before dropping something into his mate's pocket. Sirius saw red, but stood still- aware that eyes were trained on him. He took deep calming breaths and willed himself to calm down reasoning that he would have his mate later and that his mate was too smart to go after his head of house…Right?

_Who'd want to baby-sit an adult?_

Sirius shook his head, this was going too far his mate wouldn't- he watched Snape lean over and whisper into Blaise's ear hardly noticing that the meeting had ended and that the room was almost empty save for the three of them and Remus. Twin spots of pink were his undoing. _He _was the one who got to make Blaise blush, not Snape! A calming hand on his arm restrained him. He looked up at Remus his eyes blazing with barley restrained fury. "He's mine." He hissed. Remus nodded with a half smile.

"Don't scare your mate off." Remus said easily. "You don't have his heart just yet." Sirius' eyes widened as hurt filled him. He deflated physically and put his head on Remus' shoulder.

"I want…" He thought of how beautiful Blaise had been beneath him and felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I advise you to step away from my mate." The cold voice sent shivers up his spine. Sirius raised his head and looked blankly at Blaise arousal hitting him fast. He was _beautiful _in his fury. He could feel the power radiate from the boy's body and thoughtlessly moved forwards hand extended only to be shocked back to life when ice cold eyes met his, swirling with anger and hurt. Oh. If he had a problem seeing Snape touch his mate…the same was most likely true for Blaise.

"You." He said firmly hardly believing that the harsh whisper that came from his mouth was his. "Only you." His voice became panicky. Blue eyes widened before suddenly his mate had turned away from him arms crossed.

"Sorry." He muttered striding out of the room. Sirius watched in confusion and looked at Remus who only shrugged. Snape sighed exasperated.

"I _had_ hoped to keep the boy from such a fate, but thanks to unforeseeable events and the interference of a rather nosy headmaster it seems he has bound himself to you Black." Sirius glared at the man who _dared_ touch his mate. Snape had the gall to smirk. "Think about it Black." Snape quipped. "The man who so staunchly spoke of his hatred for all things vampire suddenly accepts said vampire as his mate." Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Get to the point." Sirius snapped. Snape shook his head sadly.

"You know, I _was _going to tell you." He said. "But now I think I'll keep it to myself, it could prove…useful." With that Snape turned and made his way out of the room.

"What do you think he meant?" Sirius asked sounding worried. Remus looked thoughtful for a time before finally sighing and shaking his head.

"I don't know Padds." He said sadly. "But I doubt it's good." Sirius had to admit that he agreed, not good at all.


	6. Chapter 6

*******************************************  
Sorry it took me so long to have this posted! Sunday is my b-day and the family insisted on a party (which their making me plan) so I've been swamped. Hope you like the next few chapters! I'm also looking for possible endings though since this story is dedicated to panictowel, panictowel has first choice on the ending. Happy reading!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*******************************************

Blaise sighed as Snape made his way into the room. Why couldn't he control himself? He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! "Done teasing him?" He asked tiredly. He could feel his Professor smirking.

"Oh, you know you enjoyed it." Severus said. Blaise sighed.

"That's what bugs me." He said. "I wasn't planning on this at all, but I already promised the headmaster that I would die for my mission…and I would, but…" He trailed off.

"If you die he dies." The Professor said. "Or at least he should if he's able to get over the fact that he's mated to a vampire." Blaise winced.

"I should have just ignored the urge." He said bitterly startling when he felt himself tugged into a hug.

"You are not a burden Blaise, nor are you the cause of your parents' death." Snape assured rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Your mate will come around, he just needs time." Snape pulled back and squeezed his shoulders. "Remember what my motto is as Slytherin head of house?" He said quietly. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"You may not be our father by blood, but your door is always open and while we are in school we are your children- which gives you the right to kick our arses." He chuckled a bit at that part.

"And gives me the responsibility to be there for you when I can." Snape finished a glint of humor in his eyes. Blaise shook his head.

"Thanks." He said quietly, the professor nodded his head and let his arms drop as he strode to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder. "Severus?" Blaise said softly. The professor turned to look at him. "Be careful." Blaise said strongly his gaze intense. The professor nodded his head.

"You too." He said before turning and flooing out. A low growl filled the room causing Blaise to turn wand ready only to find Sirius standing in the doorway eyes narrowed. The wand was quickly lowered.

"Sorry." Blaise said looking away. Heavy footfalls sent fear trailing down his spine. A hand grasped his chin yanking it up so that his mouth could be devoured the other hand twisting around his waist clutching him possessively. He gasped unable to fight the thrill that the domineering man sent racing through his body as he plundered Blaise's mouth. By the time the lips pulled away Blaise was lost in a sea of arousal clinging to the arms that held him fro dear life.

"See if Snape can do that to you." Sirius said, his voice husky. Blaise blinked at him with wide eyes as the image was processed with the words. He felt ill.

"Snape?" He asked incredulously repressing a shiver…that was just-wrong. Grey blue eyes glared him down.

"I saw how cozy you two were down here." Sirius said impetuously. Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"You think I would cheat on you with the man I see as a second father?" He asked hardly able to believe that they were having the conversation. Sirius in turn managed only to look angrier.

"Ug! Your after a guy you see as a father figure! That's gross!" Blaise blinked slowly letting the man's words sink in. Fury raced through him setting fire to his blood and snapping any restraint.

"You DARE!" He shouted clenching his hands into fists. Before a look of understanding crossed his face and his mouth snapped closed. "I see." He said, cold anger lacing his words. "Because I am a vampire you think me a whore." Sirius made no move to deny that fact (mostly because he was still in shock) causing a part of Blaise that had begun to reform to shatter. He closed his eyes and smiled bitterly before taking a step forwards and dropping to his knees on the floor.

"B-Blaise!" Sirius said as his zipper was pulled down and his trousers fell to the floor followed shortly by his underwear.

"How may I please you master?" Blaise said with an empty voice as his hand grasped the half hard cock.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked confused shuddering as the hand began to stroke him. Blaise looked at him with dead eyes as he worked.

"What you expect of me sir." He said innocently. "I will provide you with sexual pleasures, cook your meals, clean your home, do everything for you in hopes that you might be kind enough to give me blood." He said slightly bitter now. "I will sleep naked on the floor and do humiliating things for you in front of your guests so that you can proudly watch them lust after me and know that I will not stray from you." He looked strait into Sirius' eyes. "Because if I do, I will die." Sirius gasped, not because of the warm hand that was expertly pumping him anticipating his needs and wants, but because of Blaise's words. "Why do you look so surprised sir?" Blaise asked. "Didn't you know that you have complete control over me now? That I depend on you? That what rights to independence I had were taken away from me the moment I slept with you?"

"Stop it!" Sirius hollered making Blaise flinch back only to smile slowly as he stood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with a pearly liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" Blaise asked tilting the bottle so that it caught the light of the fire place. "It's poison." He said. "Snape dropped this into my pocket in case you asked something of me that would destroy all I am." Sirius' eyes were glued to the bottle. "You may think me a whore, or someone who lives for the sole purpose of serving you, but push me to far and I _will_ drink it." With that he dropped the bottle into his pocket and left the room leaving Sirius half naked and erect in the middle of the room.

"Shit!" Remus cried as he entered the living room to find his best friend in a rather _compromising _position. He covered his eyes and tried to pretend that he didn't smell Sirius' arousal as the sound of rustling clothing told him that his friend was pulling up his clothes. "Sirius there are some things about you that I just _don't_ want to know about." Remus said. "And _that _was one of them."

"Fuck!" Sirius shouted, Remus flinched at the sound of broken glass and peaked through his fingers to see what had once been a coffee table in a splintered pile against the opposing wall. Sirius sat heavily on the couch making it groan.

"Alright." Remus said diplomatically if not a tad bit sarcastically. "What did you do?" Sirius sent him a glare before shakily telling him what had happened.

"God's Rem if he dies…" Sirius trailed off, Remus sighed and nodded his head.

"Do you think he's a whore?" Remus asked, Sirius looked at in as if he were mad.

"No!" He said disbelievingly.

"What do you think of him?" Remus prodded. Sirius leaned back closing his eyes.

"I-I don't know." He admitted. "But when I see him I want to hold him, and it's not just my veela that's telling me to do it." Remus nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I want to protect him." He said. "I hardly know him and he's everything I've fought against all my life, but when I fell asleep last night…it was like everything Azkaban had done to me went away." Remus smiled at his friends' dopy expression.

"Sirius Black you are falling in love." Remus said, before his gaze turned thoughtful. Sirius hadn't reacted to his proclamation. "But you already knew that didn't you?" Remus asked gently. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"When I was young I dreamed of having someone who would love me even if I _wasn't_ a Slytherin, even if I _didn't_ study the dark arts as happily as Bella or walk the social circles as gracefully and effortlessly as Narcissa. I gave that dream up when I was sent to Azkaban, the only people who had accepted me were dead missing or traitors." Remus nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner." Remus said softly. "But James thought I would be the traitor- after all we'd been through he still counted my furry problem as a reason for me going dark. It hurt a lot, so I joined a pack up in Russia, when I returned…"

"James and Lilly were dead." Sirius finished rubbing his eyes. "I lost it after that, I didn't have anything to ground me, all I could think was at least Peter was dead. I believed I deserved to go to Azkaban, because I didn't accept the position of secret keeper, because I was afraid that I would somehow be dark like _them_." Remus nodded a wry smile on his face.

"But when you got out, when you found out that you had a mate, someone who couldn't simply leave you…"

"Someone I had dreamed of my entire life had landed at my feet, everything I've tried so hard not to be, and yet there he is."

"Love at first sight?" Remus said chuckling. Sirius glared.

"Hate at first sight my friend, love…love is still coming." He said quietly looking into the flames.

"Why don't you tell him this?" Remus said wisely. Sirius laughed brokenly.

"He doesn't love me." He said bitterly. "He doesn't even want to be with me, I'm an obstacle his dirty little sin if you will." He sneered at the fire place. "He's stuck with me for the rest of his life and he hates it." He closed his eyes. "Hates me." Remus leaned back as a gasp filled the room followed by the pitter patter of feet making their way across the carpeted floor. His job was done.

"I don't hate you." Blaise said biting his lip. Sirius looked up at him with stunned eyes. "Well, sometimes." He said jokingly. "But I am your mate, and all I've ever heard are horror stories a-about mates." He leaned into Sirius' chest and clutched the loose shirt. "I crave you, your touch, your words, your blood all of it." He trembled. "It scares me." He admitted. Strong arms wrapped around him soothing his rampant fears.

"I would never force you." Sirius said honestly. "Though seeing you on your knees…" He teased; Blaise tried and failed to hide his blush. Remus cleared his throat.

"Well…I'll just be going then…" He said with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. "Oh, and Sirius?" He said with a mischievous grin. "You're still hard." Sirius yelped covering the front of his trousers as with a hearty laugh Remus spun out of the fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7

*********************************************************  
More Drama in this chapter, the usual warnings apply, I am officially tierd of birthday cake, and Severus Snape has a sexy arse. *bows* I think I just summed up the meaning of life...Oh wait! I forgot to say bow to te god of coffee for he is most certainly merciful. Yeah, I'm done now. Review! Please!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*********************************************************

Sirius paced in front of the fireplace, he had almost had a heart attack when Dumbledore had fire called and told him that the ministry was after Harry for improper use of magic. For one thing, his godson intentionally breaking the rules meant that something must have happened-something_ bad_. Soothing arms wrapped around him stilling his movements. He relaxed into them easily. The past few weeks had solidified his relationship with his mate and made it something precious and irreplaceable, though they still fought each other constantly about little things like school houses and Quidditch teams. Remus seemed to enjoy their bickering though, as did the rest of the order who found it hilarious to start fights because their curse work (and words) were always spectacularly creative-even Dumbledore had taken a shot at them.

"You'll wear yourself out." Blaise said pressing his lips against Sirius' shoulder-blades. Sirius had to smile; it was after all obvious to every one that Blaise was the more mature one in the relationship, and Sirius could say that honestly he didn't mind.

"I'm worried." He said quietly.

"I know." Blaise replied. "But wearing a hole in the rug is just going to tire you out." Sirius _knew _this, but he had to do _something_ he felt hopeless, useless. What good was he if he couldn't protect his own godson? A hand gripped him through his trousers bringing him from his thoughts with a soft moan.

"Is this your way of distracting me?" Sirius asked with a tight voice. He shivered as teeth playfully nipped at his neck and ears.

"Depends." Blaise said growling softly in his ear. "Is it working?" The hand squeezed tightly drawing a long low sound from him.

"Bite me." Sirius said with a groan. Blaise chuckled; it seemed that the very thing that Sirius had condemned him for was now the very thing he craved constantly. Blaise obliged, hungrily biting down into the soft flesh while the pace his hand had taken to sped. Sirius panted rapidly loosing control and speeding to oblivion while Blaise moaned deeply at the taste of blood and arousal filling him with deep heavy gulps. Sirius jerked in his arms and with a whispered oath of his name ejaculated covering Blaise's fingers- which had at some point slid beneath the band of the restricting trousers.

"Sirius…" Blaise whispered his eyes tight as his own orgasm slowed leaving him in a shaky bliss. He healed the wounds and cast a cleaning spell on them both before leading the grinning Sirius to the couch and setting him down. For a time Sirius and Blaise simply sat on the couch, trading soothing gestures and soft words that they refused to use unless it was only the two of them. Eventually though Sirius' nervous energy returned and Blaise found that he was both too tired and too sated to do anything about it, instead he watched his mate pace until he got dizzy and decided that making tea would distract him better that Sirius' frenzied pacing. He had just set the kettle to boil when the sound of the floo place roaring to life reached him followed by shouts that somewhat worried him. Quickly he made his way down the hall, wand raised and ready to protect his mate. He pushed the door open with a rough throw and found himself facing Harry Potter who glared angrily back at him.

"YOU!" Harry shouted fumbling with his wand until he noticed that no one else seemed worried. He glared at them all as if they were insane. "Hello! Evil Slytherin who serves Voldemort in the room!" He said, but besides a few flinches at the name of the dark lord- no one reacted.

"Clever Potter." Blaise said dryly before stuffing his wand back into his pocket. Harry became visibly flustered and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"But I saw him at a Death Eater meeting!" Blaise stiffened his face becoming hard as people looked at him with suspicion in their eyes.

"I knew it." Moody hissed triumphantly, Blaise noticed that a cross had been added to his anti-vampire ensemble. He closed his eyes after seeing a slightly cautious look on his own mates face and willed the pain away.

"Seeing must have meant that you were there Potter." He said carefully, the eyes changed from skeptical to worried as if they had just told him information he wasn't supposed to know.

"You didn't deny it." Sirius said with narrowed eyes. Blaise looked at his lover and saw the mistrust he had believed was gone blatant in the stormy grey eyes. His chest tightened painfully.

"What would you have me say Sirius?" He answered carefully. "You know where my families' loyalties and even _my_ loyalties once lay." It seemed to him that as Sirius' face hardened- his own heart crumbled. He felt the agony of his mates anger and resentment towards him fill every fiber of his being and knew what he had to do. "Moody, may I have a word with you." He said coolly. The man eyed him distrustfully before nodding his head jerkily. Blaise looked at his mates' angry face once more before turning and striding out of the room followed shortly by an armed Moody. Sirius stared after him for a moment, the way that every one else did before turning to his godson and pulling the boy into a big hug resuming his spit-fire questions and general worrying. Ten minuets later a smug looking Moody entered the room hardly noticed or cared about, half an hour later a harried looking Dumbledore entered the floo telling them about a trial that had been set for Harry- no one noticed that Blaise hadn't returned, not even Sirius when he went to bed that night, alone for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

******************************************************  
Ok, this chapter took a really long time to write and I do alpologise for it but it may explain a few things about Blaise- and I want no complaints from any one about my Sirius bashing in the next few chapters! If you don't feel bad for poor Blaise by the end of this chapter then I have failed as a writer! The usual warnings apply! Also thank you for the many belated Happy birthday's! You made me feel much better about being a year older to begin with! Oh, and before I forget I have the ending in mind (thank you panictowel) so be prepared!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
******************************************************

Albus glared at all present who sat shamefaced around the kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius worst of all who had gone pale and was visibly shaking. The aged headmaster heaved a sigh. How had none of them noticed? Term had started _two_ weeks ago! Moody of course still felt justified in his course of action but Severus looked livid, black eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let me get this perfectly clear." Snape said forcefully. "You found out that Blaise had been to a Death Eater meeting, and immediately turned your backs on him." Sirius flinched visibly. "After his _entire _family had been _**massacred**_ right in bloody front of him-" His voice began to grow in volume. "and the only one he had to turn to was a mate that despised him and apparently _still_ despises him enough to turn on him _despite _the fact that said mate has been BUGGERING HIM FOR THE PAST MONTH IN A HALF! IS THAT **EVERYTHING!**" Order members shivered as Snape's magic shook the room and crackled wildly in the air. Dumbledore didn't even bother to stop the man, firstly because he needed the outburst in order to function properly, secondly- they deserved it.

"The brat was a _vampire_ Snape!" Moody protested. "You can't trust a _vampire_ with anything! Besides I was getting sick of wearing garlic every time I came here!" The order held their breaths as untamed fire began to blaze in the potions master's eyes followed by an unnervingly slow smile.

"Let me show you something shall I?" He said sweetly pointing his wand at his temple, Dumbledore straitened in his chair.

"Severus." He warned. "We swore that his private business was _his_ to speak of." Severus sneered at the headmaster.

"Correction, _you_ promised him, I did nothing of the sort." A bright red beam struck his head and suddenly it was as if they had all been transported into a death eater meeting. Grey dripping stone surrounded them in what looked to be a dungeon as robed figures stood in a circle muttering to each other excitedly. The order heard the complete silence that filled the room as the skeletal figure that they all knew to be the dark lord strode into the room.

"Knott, any word on that thing we talked about?" The dark lord said coldly, easily making his way into the center of the room.

"No, my-"

"Curcio!" The dark lord hissed sending the man to the floor writhing. Order members watched with wide eyes, some covering their ears to block out the screams until finally the curse was lifted. Cloaked figures made their way into the room moving silently and gracefully towards the dark lord. "Ah, my esteemed guests." He hissed. The man at the front lowered his head only minutely as a sign of respect, something that obviously peeved the dark lord.

"Did you bring your son?" Voldemort hissed. The group visibly tensed before one robed person, obviously smaller than the rest stepped forward.

"Sir." The boy whom they all recognized to be Blaise spoke tilting his head like his father had. The dark lords eyes glittered.

"Lower your hood." He ordered, Blaise cocked his head to the side at his father who nodded and slowly lowered his hood. The dark lord stepped forward with a raised hand and caressed Blaise's cheek, Blaise endured the touch with a visibly clenched jaw and menacing narrowed eyes. Finally Voldemort stepped back.

"You know our woes lord Voldemort." Blaise's father said softly. "Protect our kind in your new reign and as my father promised you may choose your mate." The dark lord smiled silkily still raking his eyes over Blaise's rigid form.

"My friends, you will be well taken care of, as I have promised." He paused before tuning to the death eaters who like wise were looking Blaise up and down. Blaise endured with obvious strength and unhidden malice until screams filled the room and a small girl was dragged in by the hair. Blaise blinked at his father with confusion as the girl was dropped in front of him.

"Lord Voldemort I have told you that he will not thirst until he has mated." The man said forcefully. Blaise's eyes widened before returning to the shivering sobbing child with a look of horror. The Dark Lord smiled silkily.

"You also told me that though he may not _need _it he will still enjoy the taste." He turned to Blaise. "It is a gift to my future mate, and a promise that he shall never want for blood." Blaise's face paled; slowly he relaxed his face drawn into a small grimace.

"Forgive me sir but I ate before I came." He said calmly, the dark lord raised his eyebrow.

"You scorn my gift?" He asked softly tilting his head to the side. "Very well, I shall have her raped and killed." He said curtly, Blaise, if possible became paler before schooling his features.

"I do not scorn her sir." He said quietly. "I am only full, but if it is your wish…I will drink." Blaise said his voice controlled though his hands shook visibly. Carefully he moved towards the weeping girl and gathered her into his arms, smoothing her brown curls and hushing her with soothing words. Slowly the sobbing stopped and the girl was clutching at his dark robe whimpering incoherently. Blaise smiled at her tilting her head back so that she was looking into his eyes body relaxing and eyes drooping closed in sleep. Her head fell to the side baring her neck to Blaise who hesitated before biting into the skin. The child moved closer to him tilting her head farther for him allowing him to drink more deeply until she seemingly stopped breathing all together. Blaise pulled back clutching the girl to his chest.

"Beautiful." Voldemort said with hungry eyes Blaise stood gracefully.

"Thank you." He said softly, though his eyes were dead. The dark lord smiled a twisted lipless smile.

"And what do I get in return?" He asked. Blaise stiffened looking confused. "A kiss I should think?" He prompted. The cloaked vampires stiffened as well but none offered Blaise an escape.

"I taste of blood." Blaise said clutching the little girl closer to him as if she could protect him. The dark lord, noticing this motioned towards one of the death eaters.

"Severus, dispose of the body." He said nonchalantly as he stepped forward, Blaise handed the little girl to Severus with a sick look on his face. When he turned back the dark lord was standing before him. "I know I disgust you." He said quietly. "This body is only temporary Blaise." A cold hand settled on Blaise's cheek caressing it softly as he leaned forward his cold chapped lips brushing Blaise's. "Oh, and I love the taste of blood." He hissed before capturing Blaise's lips in a demanding kiss. Blaise stood rigid as his mouth was plundered, he looked frantically towards his father who was stubbornly looking away and relaxed his body, allowing the kiss to deepen as his eyes slid closed. Minuets later the dark lord pulled back smacking his lips together. "Yes, I _will_ enjoy you." He whispered running his fingers through Blaise's hair, Blaise looked away, not bothering to hide his disgust. Voldemort chuckled and released him. "Severus take him back to school, I need to speak with his father still and he needs his rest." Snape's imposing figure moved forward grasping Blaise's arm in one hand while clutching the limp child in his other arm and apparating. The order gasped as the scene changed and they were following the two as they made their way towards Hogwarts.

"I gave her Drought of Living Death, but she'll need blood replenishers." Blaise said the look of calm he had worn only moments previous shattered into one of terror and worry. Severus looked at him sideways.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." He said sternly. Blaise laughed bitterly.

"There are fates worse than death Professor, I assure you." Severus shook his head and muttered something unintelligible as he made his way up the steps in quick strides cradling the girl to his chest.

"And you?" He asked suddenly. As they made their way into the dungeons. There was a long silence.

"I can't think about it yet." Blaise admitted following the man past a portrait and into what looked like a parlor of some sorts though it could hardly bee seen before they found themselves in a bed room. Severus placed the child onto the large bed and began running about the room pulling vials from different locations.

"You should think about it while you still have the chance." Severus warned. "Why have you agreed to this boy?! _Why?!_" Blaise shook his head.

"I have to protect them Severus." He said quietly.

"What happens to them is of no consequence to you." Severus retorted pouring liquid down the girls throat. Blaise looked at the girl, turned pale and stood.

"Bathroom." He managed. Snape looked up at him and pointed to a door adjacent to the room. Faster that any one could see he was gone from the room. For a while the sounds of vomiting could be heard. Severus shook his head while he worked on the girl until slowly color began to return to her features. The potions master made a sound of triumph before tucking the little girl under the sheets and blankets. Blaise finally entered the room, looking ill and shaken as he leaned on the door post.

"You think that by giving yourself to him you can save your family?" Severus said finally his hands on his hips. Blaise smiled sadly but the smile quickly faded.

"Not save them, but perhaps buy them time, he won't act against us until this war is over."

"Why not?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Father agreed that he can have me, but not until the war is over and the dark lord has won, he won't lose our agreement to help by harming us." He shook his head. "That man is a monster." He growled out.

"Oh?" Severus said. Blaise looked away.

"I can't deny him Severus, or my family pays." The potions master shook his head.

"Why is it that so suddenly you are agreeing to this? You've been fighting your father on this for a year now and suddenly you give in. Why?" Blaise looked up at him with haunted eyes.

"My sister." He said quietly. "Father made me watch her be raped…there was nothing we could do." He shuddered visibly. "I know he will not help us Severus, but he may stop it for a time!" Tears slid freely down his cheeks. "If he has me he will not harm them, at least for a while! At least until-" Both men flinched as Severus' door slammed open and Albus entered the room with quick strides.

"Severus he's gotten the Zabini's-!" He froze as he caught sight of Blaise who was shaking.

"What do you mean?" Blaise cried out eyes wide. The headmaster closed his eyes and looked as if he was holding his breath. Blaise rushed forwards and clutched the headmasters robes in his fists.

"Blaise-" Severus tried.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN HE'S GOT THEM! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D PROTECT THEM!" Blaise shouted as tears made their paths down his cheeks. Suddenly he let go and rushed out of the room.

"Blaise!" Severus called after him only to watch as his student dropped a hand full of floo powder into the fire place.

"ZABINI HILL!" Blaise cried out before spinning away.

"Shite!" Snape hollered. "We've got to get him!" The order found themselves spinning as one would when travelling by floo only to land back onto the dungeon floor. Snape was staring at the fireplace in horror. "Albus." He said quietly though panicked. "We have to get over there." The headmaster nodded his head. Time spun around the shocked viewers as the headmaster and Severus searched wildly for a way to the Zabini grounds. Finally, after what had seemed like an hour they were striding up a grassy slope trying to believe that the smoldering ruins up ahead weren't what they thought they were. A loud inhuman screech filled the air causing them to cover their ears and quicken their pace.

"Find me Blaise!" The headmaster said powerfully before running in the direction that the wand was pointing. Smoke filled the air stinking of more than just burnt wood as they picked their way through the rubble. Severus gasped at the sight before them. Blaise was forced onto his knees hands tied behind his back before the dark lord.

"Oh yes little one." Voldemort hissed forcing Blaise's head forward. Severus tried not to be sick at the slurping sounds he heard.

"TOM RIDDLE YOU WILL RELEASE MY STUDENT!" Dumbledore thundered his face lived. Red eyes snapped open and Blaise was pushed away roughly.

"I'm busy Dumbledore, the boy has been promised to me-I've come to collect."

"Tom let him go!" the headmaster insisted leveling his wand with the dark wizard. Voldemort looked at Blaise who seemed to be mumbling incoherently, slowly the boy's words strengthened.

"-killed my family!" Blaise ended with a shout. Severus watched as the chains that had been wrapped around Blaise's arms dropped to the ground.

"What are you going to do about it my little spit-fire?" The dark lord cooed. "You couldn't stop me from killing them, what makes you thing you can stop me now?" Severus gasped as Blaise raised his head eyes glowing red in the night. Suddenly the dark lord was flying through the air a feral looking Blaise following after with a mighty leap catching the dark wizard before the man could land on the ground.

"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH MY FAMILY WIZARD!" Blaise shouted, his voice sounding deeper and altogether frightening. Voldemort cursed audibly struggling in the arms. Blaise tossed the dark lord up into the air like a doll and punched him hard releasing a sickening crunch. Voldemort flew towards the ground with frightening speed, but before he hit the grass there was a pop and the man disappeared. "NOOO!" Blaise cried out in rage attacking the ground where the dark lord should have hit while tears coursed down his cheeks. The headmaster and the potions professor moved towards him with caution, hardly noticing the sky lightening. Blaise gave one last choked sob as Dumbledore rested a withered hand on his shoulder. "I swear it." Blaise said his voice cracking. "I'll kill that monster if it's the last thing I do." Blue eyes stared at the approaching dawn without fear as members of the Order slowly slid back into the reality that was a dingy kitchen and the shattered trust of a boy who had lost everything.

************************************************  
"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY ---------!" - if you can tell me where that came from I'll write you a one-shot!  
************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

***********************************************  
I own nothing.  
***********************************************

"He told you to obliviate him?" Severus asked Moody, trying his hardest to be patient. The ex-Auror nodded his head proudly, just a tad bit _too_ happy with what he had done. Potion stained fingers tapped the crude wooden table with practiced rhythm.

"Had me make him a port-key that would take him to the Hogs Head, after that, well who cares?" Moody said gruffly.

"He didn't take his clothes?" Snape said, his patience wearing thin.

"Nope!" Moody said fingering his wand. "Only the ones he was wearing." Severus leaned back in his chair with a sigh trying to figure out where his student had gone. Blaise would need a blood supply, so it would be best for him to check for places where people had recently died…but then again, knowing Blaise the boy would probably drink only enough to give his victim a headache in the morning. Where was he? Where would a broken hearted vampire bent on revenge go?

"Severus, if he knows that you will be there for him, he will contact you as soon as he needs you to." The headmaster said with tired eyes. Severus knew this, but it was maddening to simply sit back and wait for something to happen.

"This is all Black's fault." He sneered. "If he hadn't had his pretentious, pretty boy head stuck so far up his own arse Blaise would have stayed!" He stood with jerky movements and sneered at the Auror across from him. "And you!" He accused. "What were you thinking! Firstly you let a hungry vampire on the loose, and secondly you let a broken hearted teenager with suicidal tendencies to wander a world filled with poisons and wooden bloody stakes!"

"Severus blaming people isn't going to find him." Albus put in wisely. Severus snorted.

"I'm sure it won't but god does it make me feel better!" He said before sweeping out of the room. The headmaster sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Ah, the folly of the youth." He said as he stood waving his tea cup and saucer away.

"Albus, pardon me but eh, since when was that man ever young?" The aged wizard raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't talking about him Moody, I was talking about you." And with that he made his way, intent on finding his young charge before the death eaters could.


	10. Chapter 10

*************************************  
I own nothing.  
*************************************

Sirius stared at the wall. It was the same wall that he had stared at for a _very_ long time, hardly eating, barley sleeping and constantly weeping. His veela cried out for its' mate the way he finally recognized that his heart did. He flinched constantly as the memory of betrayed blue eyes glared at him in his mind and shuddered in agony when he remembered exactly _what_ had happened to his mate at that farce of a meeting. He growled at the thought of that monster touching his pale skinned lover, kissing the lips that had so often set his blood ablaze. How had he not noticed that his mate had left him? How had he managed to delude himself into thinking that the vampire was simply haunting some dark corner, sulking and avoiding his mate? He had believed that Blaise would not leave him because he could offer the vampire blood, had relied on that fact but now he knew- he wasn't irreplaceable.

"Sirius…" Remus whined outside his door. "Snap out of it! I'm not going to pretend that you didn't deserve worse than him simply leaving you, but honestly! Starving yourself only hurts you." Sirius ignored his long-time friend and counted the little roses on the wallpaper trying desperately not to think of his lover though he knew that he deserved every painful memory. Suddenly there was commotion down stairs, the sounds of frantic voices and pounding feet. He was momentarily detracted, but it didn't last…he needed his mate. _Four_ months had slipped by with every search turning up as unsuccessful as the last. All they knew was that the boy didn't stay in one place for long, hell he even traveled to different countries to avoid being caught. He could almost smell his mate, the way he had smelled the day he had come from the burrow- exquisite with a touch of copper…Hold on! He _could _smell his mate! Without thinking he found himself flying down the stair case and panting as he came to an abrupt halt in the doorway of his kitchen.

"Sirius!" Remus cried at the sight of him, but Sirius didn't care, because at the moment his mate was laying on the table _bleeding_. His eyes flickered over to the franticly working Poppy and the diligently stoic potions master trying to gauge the extent of the damage done to his mate.

"I can't bloody believe it." Moody said beside him. Sirius spun around searching the apparently baffled man with unspoken questions. "He saved my life." Moody whispered. "After all we did to him he fuckin' saved my life." Sirius drank the information in.

"What happened?" He asked wincing at how raspy his voice came out. Wide eyes-both real and fake landed on him as if he were a ghost, or not really there.

"Aurors were called this after noon." Moody said. "The guy told us that he had been seeing suspicious activity going on in a building across from his house for weeks but it wasn't until he had seen a man with a white mask and a black cloak that he decided he best call us." Moody shook his head as if amazed and licked his parched lips slowly.

"It was an ambush." Kinsley said from behind them making Sirius whip his head around at the sight of the dark skinned man. Moody nodded his head.

"Thirteen of us- thirty of them." Kingsley shook his head.

"We thought we were goners…but then this _kid_ came out of nowhere and started taking them down.

"But they got him a few times too." Moody added. "The guy I was fighting favored magical blades, but he just attacked the guy like it was nothing."

"We'd all be dead." Kingsley said. "Instead we're here living another hour while he fights for his next breath." That snapped Sirius out of his reverie. With quick sure strides he approached his mate pushing Snape away and with a gentle finger opening the too-pale lips. Sharp teeth glinted up at him providing the perfect tool for what he needed to do. He pressed the soft underside of his wrist to the sharp points hard enough to draw blood and coaxed his mate into drinking. The first few gulps were strained, Blaise whimpered eagerly, weakly trying to pull the blood from Sirius's wrist while much to the surprise of those all around large gashes began to heal themselves. Sirius groaned as the teeth were finally able to sink into his skin allowing for deeper hungrier droughts. He struggled to remain standing ignoring those around him who urged him to sit and told him that it was enough. It wouldn't be enough though, not until he could see his mates beautiful eyes staring up at him…ah! Just as his vision dimmed and his legs began to give out under him he saw sleepy eyes open. He let out a deep sigh as his wrist was released hardly realizing that he was speaking as he sank down to the ground, but the boy in the table heard him…and that was all that really mattered.

_I love you Blaise!…__**Never**__ leave me again…_


	11. Chapter 11

***********************************************  
I own nothing  
***********************************************

He woke slowly his head pounding as if he'd been drinking all night. Soft fingers shushed him, lips whispered over his skin tracing soothing patterns over his sandpaper throat. He cracked his eyes open with a groan. _His mate…_ Instantly he was sitting up staring wildly at the boy beside him wondering if it was an illusion. He reached a shaky hand out trailing his fingers over the high cheek bones and delicate lips before covering them with his own. He didn't care that his head was pounding, didn't care that he had no memory of what had happened to leave him in this state, all he cared about was his mate lying with him making delicious little noises as he devoured, tasting, touching, re-claiming, apologizing, all that his overloaded mind could do to reassure that his lover and mate was with him, beside him, and perhaps most importantly…not going anywhere.

"Blaise." He hissed firmly. "Never leave me again." He bit down on the boy's lower lip. "No matter how much of an idiot I am, never leave me." He claimed the gasping lips in a searing kiss only pulling back when he needed air.

"I hate you." Blaise said with fire in his eyes. Sirius flinched but nodded his head.

"I deserved that." He agreed. An elegant eyebrow arched.

"You also deserve _this!_" Sirius grunted as a small fist- one that really _shouldn't_ have been able to do that much damage- crashed into his jaw sending him flying through the air till his back made contact with the wall- painfully. He slid down cradling his most obviously broken jaw with one hand while the other tenderly probed the large lump on the back of his head. The sounds of feet running up the wooden steps did nothing to stop Blaise from his rant. "YOU IGNORANT, SELF-SERVING, SHORTSIGHTED, INANE, THICK-SKINNED, DEPRAVED, ODIOUS, BLACKGUARD! HOW COULD ONCE EVEN **THINK** THAT I WOULD **EVER**, JOIN THAT MONSTER!" Blaise paused to catch his breath red faced and angry. Those who had opened the door to see what was happening were slowly backing away, terrified of the very _red_ eyes that were currently zeroed in on Sirius.

"Bwewtifuw." Sirius managed wincing at the pain. It was then that the order decided that Sirius Black had indeed lost his mind. Blaise twitched visibly.

"Excuse me?" He whispered dangerously. Sirius looked at him with sparkling grey eyes.

"I swed you ook bewetifuw, espwecially when your angwy." Blaise closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply rubbing his forehead.

"You're an idiot." Blaise said hopelessly. "A brainless half-whit who barley managed to live through Hogwarts." Sirius, if possible looked as if he was grinning.

"But you wub me." He said. Blaise sighed exasperatedly.

"No, I'm pretty sure I hate you right about now." Blaise said shaking his head as he located his wand and healed Sirius' jaw. Sirius smirked.

"There's a thin line between love hand hate." He insisted. Blaise glared.

"That doesn't even deserve a witty come-back Sirius." Blaise said shaking his head. "If all you can do is come up with over used cliché's than I suggest you never take up writing."

"Agreed." Snape said from the door. It was always fun to watch his school nemesis get a tongue lashing from a fellow Slytherin.

"Stay out of it." Sirius said petulantly. "This is between me and Blaise!" He looked expectantly at Blaise who only raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"You mean, Blaise and I oh, wise and illiterate mate of mine?" Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah, what ever the point is that it's between you and me, Snape has nothing to do with it." Sirius said stubbornly. Blaise looked up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers.

"Did he hit his head too hard?" He wondered aloud before tuning his attention back to his mate. "Sirius, I didn't come back for you, I came back because Severus told me that if I even thought of leaving he would castrate me." The male members of the order winced uncomfortably. "He even put a spell on me while I was asleep to keep me from leaving without his express permission." Sirius finally managed to look crest fallen.

"So you're staying?" He asked sounding a _bit _too hopeful. Blaise's lip twitched quirking into a small smile.

"Yes Sirius I'm staying." He relented. "But I'm still mad at you!" He added. Sirius didn't bother to stop the grin from sliding across his face as he stood and quickly crossed the room pulling Blaise into his arms. For a moment Blaise was stiff, then, with a sigh that spoke of the long-suffering of dealing with an imbecile he relaxed.

"Black." Snape said his eyes narrowed. Sirius looked at him without relinquishing his hold on his mate.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sirius said irritably. "You know, students to terrify, innocent creatures to dissect?" Blaise sighed deeply and muttered curse words into his shoulder. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Actually Black there was something that I meant to do, but with Blaise missing I never got the chance, could you come here for a moment?" Blaise chuckled and pulled away from his mate brushing past his professor.

"Don't forget the silencing charms." He warned as he made his way out of the room. "Oh," He called back just as the door was about to shut behind him. "don't heal him unless it's something dire." Sirius whimpered as the door clicked closed. Blaise smiled satisfied as a wash of magic settled over the wood and a locking charm was added to the mix. Tea, sounded wonderful he decided as he made his way down the creaking stairs whistling the Hogwarts school song to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The Order of the Phoenix was stumped. They simply didn't know how to react, so they sat still with wide eyes as Sirius dragged himself down for dinner with two black eyes, a purpling bruise on his right cheek and oddly a very wide smile. Jaws dropped as with a painful gasp he sat down only to find himself lap full of purring vampire.

"Suppose I deserved that too?" He said with a grimace as he wrapped his arms around Blaise. The vampire narrowed his eyes down at Sirius.

"Never doubt me again." Was all he said before filling Sirius' plate and feeding him. Sirius blinked as a fork filled with Mrs. Weasley's delicious food was placed at his lips. Blaise rose an eyebrow at him. "What? It's not like I'm going to eat it." Every one including Sirius shivered at the words though- for vastly different reasons. Severus walked in the room with a smug look on his face that would have made anyone run away as fast as possible.

"I needed that." He said contentedly before sitting down and filling his plate with more food than any one had ever seen the dour potions master eat at one sitting. The meal continued in silence for a few moments before a merry chuckle filled the room. Blaise glared at the headmaster who stood in the doorway of the room eyes twinkling brightly.

"It's good to see you back Blaise." He said brightly. Severus snorted muttering something that only Remus and Blaise could hear and making them both burst into peals of laughter. Dumbledore's grin only got wider as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Why yes Severus I do own a pair of my mother's socks." He said clearly. The potions master paled and Dumbledore's eyes looked at him over his half-moon glasses. "Though I must say I've never done _that_ with them." Order members shifted curiously while Blaise and Remus tried desperately not to laugh out loud. "But it does seem like an interesting idea…" Albus said absently stroking his beard- the laughter abruptly ceased and both werewolf and vampire looked dangerously ill. Severus cleared his throat and looked at his plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world as his fork hit the table with an audible 'thunk.'

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Blaise said determinedly. Sirius cocked his head to the side but with a visible shake of Blaise's head he shrugged and accepted the next fork full of food.

"Agreed." Said Remus who had carefully slid his own plate away from him and was now nursing a cup of tea. The order, though curious decided it was probably best not to say anything.

"Headmaster?" Blaise said looking at Severus with a smirk. The potions master immediately narrowed his eyes in suspicion Blue eyes twinkled expectantly.

"Yes my dear boy?" The headmaster said, though there was a glint of challenge found in the innocent looking eyes. Blaise smiled.

"Since I am the last surviving Vampire of my clan would it not be prudent for me to seek out other Vampire clans and warn them away from the dark lord?" He asked innocently. Sirius's arms tightened around Blaise' waist and though he did not say anything anguish was clearly written on his face. The headmaster looked at his former student for a long period of time before smiling widely.

"Why yes Blaise it would be a wonderful idea!" He chirped. Sirius buried his head against his lover and let out a muffled sob. Blaise blinked down at his mate in shock unsure of what to do when the shoulders began to shake. "The only problem is…" The headmaster said glaring at him over the glasses. "You've already spoken to them haven't you?" Sirius' head shot up reflecting the same expression that the other order members were wearing. Blaise stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the headmaster.

"How." He demanded. The headmaster smiled benignly.

"I have you keyed into the wards Blaise, the moment you left this house I was notified." Blue eyes stared up at him.

"You didn't trust me." Blaise challenged.

"I wanted you to be safe." The headmaster countered. "If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't have gotten out of this house in the first place." Blaise glared at the headmaster though it was obvious that his mind was working frantically.

"I…why?" Blaise asked finally. "I was under the impression that no one wanted me here." Sirius looked guiltily at his mate and tightened his hold.

"And now?" The headmaster asked looking Blaise in the eye. Blaise cocked his head to the side.

"Severus wants me here because he wants his student safe." Blaise said. "Sirius is stuck with me though his human side obviously- hurmph!" Blaise found himself cut off by warm demanding lips dragging him into a kiss. Order members politely looked away many of them counting stains in the carpet until with a long sigh Sirius pulled away leaving Blaise breathless and slightly flushed.

"I love you." Sirius said before Blaise could gather his thoughts. "I want you, not just the veela, and I know that I should have trusted you but we all know that I'm not the brightest student to graduate from Hogwarts-" Severus snorted loudly.

"Thank Merlin." He said, Sirius spared the man a glare before returning his attention to his mate.

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove it to you Blaise, but I want to be beside you for the rest of my life, not the veela, me." Blaise looked wildly at his mate fear evident on his face. Blaise looked away from Sirius and returned his gaze to the headmaster.

"I…y-you…how did you know that I had talked to the other clans?" He scrambled, blatantly trying to change the subject. Sirius sighed but nodded at the headmaster's inquiring look, this could be discussed at a later time.

"I have various connections all over the world, not to mention that every time we found out where you were it just happened to be near a coven." Blaise looked at the headmaster with cold eyes.

"The covens' locations are a secret for a reason headmaster." He said dangerously. "It would not be wise for you to tell _anyone_ where they lay." Blaise's power rose warningly through the room making many of its' occupants shudder. The headmaster looked at the young vampire with honest eyes.

"I would take their locations to the grave." He swore. Blaise held the gaze for a moment longer before nodding his head.

"See that you do headmaster." He warned. "If I find out that my kind were hurt because of your loose tongue nothing will stop me from killing you." Moody snorted at this.

"Threatening the most powerful wizard alive? Are you mad boy?" Blaise looked at the ex-Auror calmly.

"Wizards, no matter how powerful they may be are not impervious to death." A long silence reigned in the room broken only by the sound of Moody's fake eye swirling in its' socket.

"No more talk of death." Sirius said quietly.

"Death is a part of life Sirius." Blaise said. "Even we vampires die at some point." Sirius tightened his hold around Blaise and sighed deeply.

"If I could I would take us far away from this war." He said quietly. "I would keep you safe from any threat." He pressed a kiss to Blaise's forehead.

"But you know that I must stay here, that I must have my revenge." Blaise said with understanding. "Just as I know that you too long for revenge." Sirius nodded his head.

"I couldn't leave without killing that traitor just like I couldn't leave knowing that Harry wasn't safe." He said.

"You love him a lot." Blaise said twisting a piece of Sirius' hair between his fingers.

"He's my godson." Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Blaise nodded though there was a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"I'm tired." He said quietly. Sirius chuckled.

"Well no wonder it's almost noon, if this house weren't so dark you'd be fried." Blaise shook his head.

"Funny Sirius, very funny." Sirius chuckled at his mate's look of longsuffering before scooping the vampire up in his arms eliciting a squeak. He winced slightly as various injuries throbbed painfully before sweeping out of the room a blushing Blaise clinging to him embarrassedly.


	13. Chapter 13

****************************************************  
Next Chapter will be the last! Thank you all for reading! THIS CHAPTER IS NO FOR CHILDREN!**  
********************************************************

Sirius watched his young lover sleep admiring the pale skin that seemed to have a glow of its' own and the way that the long dark lashes lay innocently on the high cheek bones. Absently he pulled Blaise closer. His lover had been talking of death more and more often recently which frightened him greatly. He could see the way the trauma of loosing his family was beginning to set in on Blaise's mind. Blue eyes that had once held a clear cynical look now drifted dulled with sadness as they stared unblinkingly at various objects. Sirius had tried everything to make his young lover happy but he knew what needed to happen, Blaise needed a good long cry. Knowing the young vampire Blaise had probably refused to weep thinking that it would be disrespectful since he hadn't managed to take his revenge yet on the ones who killed his family. But Sirius knew this rode personally, it was a rode that he had walked himself- one that perhaps he was still walking, but he also knew that it would get better.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Enough." Blaise startled at his lover's hard tone. The look in those grey blue eyes made him shift nervously on the couch feeling like the prey rather than the predator he was.

"Sirius what are you on about?" He said warily his hand inching towards his wand. Sirius sighed loudly and stalked forward a look of grim determination on his face.

"I love you." He said quietly. Blaise was completely thrown off balance by the proclamation.

"Sirius?" He questioned tipping his head to the side. Sirius continued forward until he was right in front of Blaise hands clutching the arms of the high backed chair effectively trapping him.

"I love you so much Blaise." Sirius whispered devotedly sinking to his knees. "I hate to see you in pain." He admitted. "I hate to see the way you drift away sometimes." Blaise startled when a warm hand cupped his cheek. "I hate feeling like you'd rather be somewhere else…somewhere that needs to be put to rest." Blaise trembled slightly when warm lips caressed his tenderly and a skilled tongue traced his lips even when he parted them to allow entrance. "I'm going to bring you back." Sirius whispered against his sensitive ear making him shiver and whimper slightly. "I'm going to make sure that you stay here feeling _me_ even when I'm not right there with you." Blaise shuddered and gasped when thick warm fingers toyed with the rough fabric resting over his left nipple. He surrendered completely when Sirius's mouth returned to his, coaxing him and pleasuring him till he could hardly breathe though his clothes were still intact and his cock untouched.

"Sirius." He begged clutching at the clothed shoulders, burning lips massaged his with patience.

"I will break you my love." Sirius whispered. Blaise moaned and pressed his lips incessantly against his lover's but Sirius only pulled back looking at him with a heavy smoldering gaze that promised pleasure beyond anything he'd felt before. Cold glass pressed against his lips pulled him from his sexual haze causing him to blink slowly.

"What-" He started only to have the bottle tip and empty into his mouth.

"Just drink Blaise." Sirius urged gently. Blaise winced at the slightly bitter flavor of the potion but swallowed willingly frightened that he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life. He gasped as heat raced through his veins flooding him with need and making his already responsive body _burn_ with pleasure at every brush of his clothing. Sirius simply smiled at his bewildered lust filled gaze and lifted him into his arms. Blaise moaned as his clothing shifted sending pleasure filled sparks racing through his mind.

"Sirius." He whimpered pathetically. He tugged at his clothes weakly wanting the incredible pleasure to either amplify or change to the kind of pleasure he knew Sirius would give him the moment he was naked. A deep chuckle filled the hallway and soothing lips pressed against his forehead only serving to force a groan out of him. He clung tightly to Sirius's robes as he was gently laid down onto the bed.

"It will be alright Blaise." Sirius whispered easily tugging Blaise's fists from his shirt so that he could remove it. Blaise watched in awe as his mate undressed slowly revealing pale unmarred skin inch by teasing inch forcing horridly embarrassing noises from him with each shining button. Sirius watched his lover with unveiled lust, taking in the sight of the usually pale skin flushed with heat while fragile hands that always seemed to mesmerize him pulled at the starched white shirt. Sirius found himself glad for taking his own potion before this ensuring that he would undoubtedly out last his lover. He shivered as his boxers freed his aching cock and groaned out loud at the hungry look he was receiving.

"I-I can't!" Blaise panted tugging futilely at his clothes while Sirius stood before him naked and oh so beautifully aroused. Sirius sighed at the sighed and slowly approached the bed. With a flick of his wand Blaise found himself magically bound to the bed unable to move even to meet Sirius's devouring kiss. Hands burned trails down his body as tiny buttons were carefully undone. Cloth moved teasingly across his skin slithering craftily as buttons were undone and the cloth was free. By the time his shirt was removed he was a begging mess but Sirius was relentless hovering over the soft skin of his belly so that he could _feel_ the hot breath whisper across his nerves but never actually touching him as the teasing hands moved to his next torture: his trousers.

"I'm going to make sure that you never forget this world Blaise." Sirius whispered reverently his lips fluttering across his stomach with just the barest of touches sending him into a frenzy.

"Want you." Blaise gasped his voice slightly rough, Sirius chuckled and slowly slid the black cloth down his legs.

"Then you'll have me." Sirius promised pressing a kiss to his knee. "Again." Blaise writhed as another kiss was laid more firmly this time to his shin. "And again." He cried out in frustration as the cloth was removed and the lightest of kisses touched his big toe. "And again." He nearly screamed when hands laid completely on his ankles before sliding up until they teased the hem of his boxers where his erection was pressing desperately against the cloth wetting it with pre come. "And again." He did scream this time as a hot mouth settled around him over the rough cloth throwing him forcibly into one of the most pleasurable orgasms he had ever felt until he lay panting and feverish satisfied despite the sticky feeling. Sirius chuckled deeply and Blaise gasped as the boxers were quickly removed.

"What…did you…ha…give me?" He asked still trying to catch his breath despite his re-hardening libido. His skin tingled and ached as it had before his orgasm not relieving him in the least. Sirius placed a gentle kiss to his swollen lips.

"Something that will ensure that my touch is engraved onto your very soul." He whispered running his warm hands all over Blaise driving him wild once more. "I'm not going to stop until you give in." He promised. "Until you finally let go and let me hold you while you grieve." Blaise's eyes snapped open at this though he was panting heavily.

"Sirius…" He began only to have a hand wrap around his erection sending all thought from his mind.

"No Blaise." Sirius urged. "I made a mistake but I'll show you that I mean to stay with you, I mean to love you till my dying breath." He kissed Blaise frantically while his hand coaxed his mate into another mind blowing orgasm. Blaise watched blearily as his semen was licked greedily from his stomach and Sirius's hand.

"Sirius you're mad." He breathed wondering if it was possible to become erect again only to feel himself harden. Sirius smiled down at him.

"Madly in love." He whispered slowly worshipping Blaise's body with his hands and mouth till bite marks made him look like a leopard and skin tingled sensitively radiating heat even when Sirius pulled away to survey his work. Debauched was an understatement, pride filled Sirius as he attacked the body below him.

……………………………………………………………………………..  
Approximately-or rather impossibly, twelve hours later Blaise finally broke.

Clinging to Sirius like the broken young man that he was. Sirius held him providing the strength he knew Blaise needed as the hot tears soaked his heaving chest (potion or no potion twelve hours of incredible sex would leave any one tired). Blaise wept- for his family, for his shame, and for his inability to save the people he cared most for. Sirius comforted his mate as best he could; hardly flinching when fists began beating against his chest and incoherent words were shouted at him but the entire time all he could think was _finally_. He had truly been worried about his mate, the little man child who faced the darkest wizard of their age and almost won, the boy who was so sure that Sirius had rejected him yet came back any way. He laid kisses on the swollen lips repeatedly trying as best he could to show Blaise that he was staying this time and that whatever happened he would be there. Eventually the tears slowed and the sobbing faded into slow unsteady breaths until Sirius was sure that his mate had fallen asleep.

"Y-You really do love me." Blaise said as if he was confused. Sirius sighed and tightened his hold around the exhausted body.

"More than you could possibly imagine." Sirius whispered pressing a kiss to Blaise's tear streaked face.

"Why?" Blaise asked timidly. Sirius smiled and tucked the dark head under his chin.

"Love doesn't have a why Blaise." He said. "If it did I don't think it would be real." A long silent pause filled the room as Blaise thought Sirius's words through.

"I love you too." Blaise said quietly. "And I most certainly don't know why." Sirius had to chuckle at that.

"I don't know why you would love me either Blaise." He said tightening his hold slightly. Another long silence filled the room, though this time it was calm and peaceful- until Blaise broke it.

"Really Sirius an everlasting erection potion?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Severus lift the spell." Blaise said cornering his professor. Severus simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I?" He asked silkily. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Because I don't plan on going any where any time soon?" He said sarcastically.

"Then you don't need me to remove it." Severus retorted.

"But Severus!" Blaise whined.

"No."

"I'll buy you new potions equipment."

"No."

"A golden cauldron?"

"No."

"Rare potions ingredients?"  
"No." Blaise stared at his professor with narrowed calculating eyes before a slow smile crept over his face.

"You know." He said slowly. "I never got to thank you for making that potion for Sirius…" His professor's face paled.

"Say another word and I'll castrate you myself." Severus warned. Blaise smirked.

"But _really_ Severus, I didn't think you had it in you!" He teased ignoring the flashing black eyes.

"Blaise I'm warning you-"

"But really it was the best night I've ever had." Blaise continued despite the blush that was creeping up his own cheeks. His professor glared at him and Blaise just _knew _the man was breaking. He put on a dreamy expression. "Round after round-"

"Grrr-aguh!" Severus covered his ears with his palms and ran out of the room with a shout startling the others. Blaise glared after him, the spell was still intact. Warm arms surrounded him and amused looking eyes met his.

"What's got Snape's knickers in a twist?" Sirius asked. Blaise frowned not liking the way his lover was talking about his professor. He smiled slyly when he noticed that the other order members were listening in.

"I was thanking him for brewing that everlasting erection potion for you." He said loudly. Sirius paled drastically as what little conversation that had been drifting about the room ceased. Blaise watched smugly as his mate's face reddened till it matched the burgundy rug on the dusty floor.

"uuuuuuuh!" Sirius said hiding his face in Blaise's shoulder. Blaise snickered but jumped when the sound of the floo flaring to life, coupled with loud crashing noises reached them. The Order watched as the normally composed Minerva tumbled into the room looking like she didn't know weather to cry or scream in outrage.

"Dumbledore is gone!" She shrieked wildly. Panic filled the room instantly.

"You mean he's-?" Arthur Weasley asked softly- he was still recovering from the snake bite he had received. Minerva laughed loudly.

"As if that toad could wield the magic it would take to kill Albus!" The Order looked confused and Minerva sighed. "The ministry came to arrest him this morning, but instead he simply vanished!" Gasps filled the room followed by the hesitant:

"So he's alive?" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Of course you twat." She quipped angrily; Sirius and Blaise looked at each other and sighed in relief.


	14. Chapter 14

************************************************  
wOW last chapter! I can't believe i got them all in! Thank you all for reading and don't wprry panictowel I havn't forgotten you'r one shot my brain simply needs an hour or two to reboot. Thank you for the reviews every one!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
***********************************************

Blaise cursed Severus Snape with every foul word he knew as he paced in front of the fire place. Sirius was now somewhere in the ministry fighting with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and Blaise couldn't help. Why? Because of that damned curse Snape had cast on him! Suddenly his heart seized in his chest.

"No." He whispered dropping to his knees his hands shaking violently as shock swept through him followed by wave after wave of panic and overwhelming agony. "NOOOO!" He shouted into the empty house. Anger followed swiftly burning through him like an unstoppable flame. Without a care he pulled out a hand full of floo powder, tossed it into the fire place and strode in with a shout. "Ministry of Magic!"  
…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry stared wide eyed at the veil. Sirius. His godfather. The only hope he had at a home. He fought against Remus who held him back with a force that belonged to the werewolf within despite the tears that coursed down his cheeks.

"Fuck." His head snapped to the side as the deadly tendrils of magic began filling the room. Death eaters looked decidedly worried and where spells had flashed through the room only moments before an ominous silence reigned. Doors slammed against walls with such force that cracks were formed startling every one. Harry watched as Blaise Zabini entered the room looking every bit the vampire he was red eyes glowing and white teeth glinting dangerously.

"Shit." He heard Remus mutter. "His mate." Just like that death eaters' wands flew from their hands landing in the palm of the enraged Vampire with a smack. Bella, Harry noticed smugly, was shaking violently. What happened next was something that would go down in history- one by one death eaters simply imploded, spraying blood all over the room while Aurors and Order members watched in fear and awe. Power filled the room swirling about them with a force that had only been seen in Dumbledore. A gasp distracted Blaise just as the last death eater was spattered across the floor. Red eyes met blue as the dark lord entered followed shortly by a harried looking Dumbledore.

"Blaise." The dark lord whispered upon realizing that his followers had been destroyed. Blaise looked at him with calm eyes.

"Voldemort." Blaise whispered reaching a hand out to the dark lord. Voldemort looked at the hand suspiciously before stepping forward and taking it.

"What is this?" He questioned the vampire who smiled slightly in return.

"No one can have you but me." Blaise said darkly. Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and moved closer wrapping his arms around Blaise.

"A bit possessive aren't we?" the dark lord said lowly. Blaise buried his face into the dark lord's neck and met green eyes.

"Perhaps." He whispered.

"No!" Remus shouted but before any one could move green light soared through the air hitting Voldemort in the back. Blaise smiled into the dull red eyes and dropped the dark lord onto the blood stained floor.

"Blaise!" Dumbledore shouted. Blaise turned and smiled at him.

"You know professor…that information I gave you?" Recognition filled the headmaster's eyes.

"Yes." The old wizard said. Blaise tilted his head to the side and grinned.

"You didn't think that warning other clans was the only thing I did while I was gone did you?" He said with a smirk. The headmaster's eyes flickered.

"You destroyed them then?" He asked. Blaise nodded his head.

"He won't be coming back again." He promised.

"But the prophesy." Blaise shook his head.

"We make our own destinies headmaster." He said quietly. "Harry killed Voldemort because I can't survive without Sirius." The headmaster paled and took a step back.

"A-And you?" He whispered. Blaise smiled.

"Good bye." Blaise said before confidently striding directly through the veil following Sirius into death.

-fin-


End file.
